


From one dot to the next

by pairatime



Category: Latter Days (2003), Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been eight years. Can it really just end in five minutes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From one dot to the next

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover with Latter Days because Shaun and Aaron make the best friends. Also this isn’t nearly as Angsty as I had planned (I blame Aaron) but I hope you enjoy it anyways.
> 
> Angst vs Schmoop Challenge

_It wasn’t raining._

_It looked to be a perfectly day in fact. The sun rolling across a nearly cloudless sky, the light wind coming off the Pacific was blowing just enough to keep the early summer day from being too warm._

_That’s why it had to have been a dream, a nightmare. If it had really happened it would be raining. It always rains when some one’s life is ripped apart…right?_

“Coffee or orange juice?”

“What?” Shaun said breaking out of his thoughts, pushing himself upright enough to see Aaron in the kitchen over the back of the couch. “You don’t have to-“

“Don’t finish that sentence. I love his breakfast, don’t make him stop,” Christian interrupted as he snagged a strip of bacon biting into it with a moan, “and it’s not even Saturday. I’m going to have to do an extra spin class but I don’t care.” He added as he gave his boyfriend a kiss on his reddening cheek before sitting down.

“It’s only pancakes,” Aaron answered his bashful smile changing into a happy grin as he turned away from Christian to pull the jug of orange juice from the refrigerator.

Shaun watched them, their love almost palpable. His heart was pounding faster and faster and his throat tightening forcing him to swallow hard just to keep breathing. He wasn’t at home, he was at Aaron’s because…because it hasn’t been a nightmare.

“You okay man?” Christian asked as he dropped his knife and looked over at the other man.

“Shaun?” Aaron questioned, worry plain in his voice as he looked at his friend.

“I-it really happened, Marcus…Marcus...it’s over,” Shaun stammered out at last.

_“Your home early. Light day?” Shaun asked glancing up from his laptop at the sound of their front door opening before going back to his typing._

_“I didn’t go in today.”_

_“What?” Shaun said confused as he looked up again, this time really looking at his boyfriend._

_The dark haired man was wearing one of his deep blue business suits but it was creased and crumpled, his collar was open and his tie was missing. He looked nothing like he normally did after a day at work. But he did looked less stressed. Calmer, almost relieved._

_“Why’d you leave this morning like-where did you go?” Shaun asked as he started to rise._

_“Wait, sit back down. We need to talk,” Marcus answered as he took the seat across from his lover, “It’s about England.”_

_“England, we talked about that. It wasn’t right-” Shaun recalled as he shut his computer looking puzzled._

_“No, we didn’t. You talked and didn’t-if I go I won’t be answering to anyone but the board and if I do well I could be on the board within five years but if I say no,” Marcus stopped and just stared at Shaun. “They don’t make offers like this twice.”_

_“You said you were talking with-that’s why you were late last night. You already told them yes. You didn’t even tell me first,” Shaun shouted as he stood and glared at Marcus. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me last night at least,” he demanded to know._

_“Because I had to decide…I’m not asking you to come with me. You’re not coming with me,” Marcus declared, letting out a breath and looking even more relaxed, settled, “I’m going alone.”_

_“What the fuck? It’s for two years, Marcus, two fucking year. That’s why I didn’t want to do the damn-two years is a long time to ask me to do long distant thing Marcus,” Shaun said heatedly as he drained the glass of wine he had been drinking._

_“I’m no asking Shaun…I’m going, your not, and that’s it,” Marcus told him calmly. “I’m not asking for anything else. I don’t want anything else.”_

_“What…what…that’s it,” Shaun said stunned as he fell back into the chair. “Eight years and that’s it? It’s just over?” he added just looking at Marcus, lost. “We-I love you. How?”_

_“We say the words, but they’re just words Shaun. You should know that better than anyone,” Marcus answered turning away closing his eyes; “I spent the last week deciding which was more important to me. You or this job. It took me five minutes to pick the job and next five days to realize that was because I like you and I’ll miss, but not for long. In the end I don’t need you, I won’t _want_ you. And that’s not love.” He finished quietly._

_“I…I do love you,” Shaun responded as he reached out his lover only for Marcus to pull back. “Marcus?”_

_“But I don’t love you back. I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner but I don’t Shaun. I’m leaving as soon as the paper work’s in order; it shouldn’t be more then a week. I’ll transfer the lease into your name-" Marcus explained trying to be practical._

_“NO,” Shaun yelled as he stood up fast enough to knock his chair back, “I don’t want it, not without-No. I’ll find somewhere else. I’ll get clear, I’ll move out my stuff before you leave,” he added quickly as he started shoving his stuff into a pile, flustered and forceful enough that an errant paper sent his wine glass to the floor, shattering it, “Fuck.” He added as he looked toward the broom in the kitchen._

_“I’ll get it, don’t worry about it,” Marcus told him as he reached over and grabbed the broom first; “I’m sorry Shaun. I am. But this is how I feel.”_

_“Well fuck your feeling and fuck you,” Shaun shot back angrily before stopping missing with the stack of his stuff. “I’m out of here. I’m going to Aaron’s,” Shaun added as he just headed for the door._

“What was it? Man I knew Marcus could be a dick sometimes but that was just cruel.”

“Christian,” Aaron half scolded as he gave his boyfriend a disappointed look.

“No, he’s right,” Shaun cut in, clearing his throat to force the words out. “Marcus should have told me what he was planned and not just…waited until it was done,” he finished as he stared at his eggs, tearing the yokes apart with his fork.

“Well you can stay here as long as you need right,” Aaron offered with a smile glancing over at Christian.

“Yeah, totally. You can even come out with us tonight. Julie back out here for a few days and she’s going to be playing at one of the local clubs. It’ll be great,” Christian suggests with a grin. “A bit of clubbing is just what you need.”

“I don’t know. I think I’m a bit old for that,” Shaun answered, leaning back against the back of the chair, “and I appreciate the offer to say but…I just need to get out of town. Molly’s going to be in Spain next month maybe I should tag along.”

“Spanish guys, nude beaches, and your surfing. Sounds like a damn great plan. ” Christian approved with a grin.

“And maybe get some writing done,” Aaron added as he shook his head at Christian grin.

“Maybe that’s what I need. Just go away somewhere and focus on my writing,” Shaun smiled a bit at the thought of ‘Marcos’ role in his book and how he could change it. “Maybe that’s just the thing.”

“Well you’re welcome to stay as long as you want but I’ve got to go or I’ll be late for my gig. By this time tomorrow I’ll be in the new Old Navy spot,” he said with a smile, grabbing one last bite of his pancake before kissing Aaron and heading for the door.

“He’s really excited about it,” Aaron beamed proudly the moment Christian was out the door.

“Good, at least my friends’ lives are going great,” Shaun said as he dropped his fork.

“I’m sorry, I know how much Marcus …Something good will come out of this. It’ll just take time,” Aaron offered, unsure of what else to say.

“I know you think everything connected Aaron but right now that a bad thing. Everything reminds me of him and…next month isn’t soon enough,” Shaun explained as he started helping Aaron clear the table and deal with the dishes.

“Well…is there anywhere Marcus hasn’t been? Maybe that’s where you need to be,” Aaron asked as he started the water.

“It was eight years, that doesn’t leave a lot of,” Shaun stopped, cut off by his own phone was it rang from his pocket. “Hey, Mom. I was planning on calling later.”

“Wait where? For how long?...yeah I can keep on eye on the place…I may even crash there for a couple weeks. Maybe work on my next book…no just me…I’ll call you about it later mom…yeah tell Larry hi…bye,” Shaun ended the call just looking at his phone.

“They’re going on a trip?” Aaron asked looking up from the sink.

“Yeah Larry’s got a business trip and they’re turning it into a vacation…they asked if I could check in on the house while they’re gone,” Shaun answered looking at Aaron eyeing him, “Marcus has never been to the house, and it has its own beach.”

“Seems like good timing. And who knows, maybe something good will come out of it yet,” Aaron guessed with a smile.

“Everything’s connected huh?”

The End


End file.
